Use of electronic devices for entertainment and work purposes is an integral part of our daily life. Such electronic devices may include, but are not limited to, a television, a computer and a music system. Most of such electronic devices include externally connected speakers to produce a quality sound. These speakers are connected to the electronic devices by wires.
Although the use of externally connected speakers provide a liberty to a user to position the speakers at desired place, there are few issues associated with the use of such externally connected speakers. Particularly, when in use, the externally connected speakers requires a socket for plugging, a location for placing the speakers, and wires that are subject to tangling, all of which is inconvenient and causes discomfort for the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a mountable audio system which may be conveniently mounted on an electronic device, thereby enabling a user to avoid a clutter caused by use of externally connected speakers.